hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Confused Thief
"Under the Usurper, the world fills with the untalented." Event If the player has less than 15 Food and less than 15 Gold: :In the forest, a man in embarrassing green tights is casually preparing a human-sized net trap. He waves cheerfully as you pass. :Encounter ends. If the player has at least 15 Gold: :A net sweeps you and Companion up into a tangle of elbows and awkward knee angles - a trap! A man in embarrassing green tights strolls toward you. :"Ho there, moneybags!" He twists his moustache debonairly and trips over his own feet. "You wouldn't mind if I share your wealth with those less fortunate, would you?" :Chance Cards Gambit (1 40 Gold Gain Card, 2 15 Gold Pain Cards, 1 15 Food Pain Card) :40 Gold Gain ::"Wait!" He stops you from reaching for your gold. ::Counting on his fingers, he finally hands you a sack heavy with gold. ::The player gains 8 Fame. ::The player acquires the 40 Gold Gain Card. :15 Gold Pain ::With his sword at your throat, you are forced to pass your coins through the net. This takes a while, as he insists you do it one-handed while he nervously eyes your weapon. ::The player suffers the 15 Gold Pain. :15 Food Pain ::(insert text here) :Huge Success: (only possible with eternal hope blessing) :"Wait!" The thief scratches his head as if coming to some conclusion. "have this!" :Player gains 8 fame :Player receives one equipment card. :There is an awkward few moments as he struggles to push the equipment through the netting, before he gives up and drops it on the ground. : :He moves to release you from the net, but stops, chiding himself. He uncomfortably bids you farewell, leaving you alone to disentangle yourself. If the player has less than 15 Gold but at least 15 Food: :A net sweeps you and Companion up into a tangle of elbows and awkward knee angles - a trap! A man in embarrassing green tights strolls toward you. :"Given the famine, how did you come by that many seed-cakes?" He pokes your haversack with his sword. :The gesture is rendered somewhat less impressive when his weapon gets caught in the net. :Chance Cards Gambit (1 40 Food Gain Card, 2 15 Food Pain Cards, 1 15 Gold Pain Card) :40 Food Gain ::"Wait!" He stops you from reaching for your food. ::Deep in thought, he finally reaches a decision. "Here!" He procures a packet of cherry buns and hands it to you. ::The player gains 8 Fame. ::The player acquires the 40 Food Gain Card. :15 Food Pain ::(insert text here) :15 Gold Pain ::(insert text here) :Huge Success: (only possible with eternal hope blessing) :"Wait!" The thief scratches his head as if coming to some conclusion. "have this!" :Player gains 8 fame :Player receives one equipment card. :There is an awkward few moments as he struggles to push the equipment through the netting, before he gives up and drops it on the ground. : :He moves to release you from the net, but stops, chiding himself. He uncomfortably bids you farewell, leaving you alone to disentangle yourself. : Unlocked By Complete The Tower (Gold token). Category:Encounters Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:The Tower Category:Chance Cards Gambits